


TMI

by keerawa



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Chromatic Yuletide, F/F, Family, Identity Porn, Misses Clause Challenge, Season/Series 01, Secret Identity, Sisters, Superheroes, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: It was a good night. Awkward, but good.





	TMI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



The building was dark and quiet. Thunder stepped through the door and pulled it shut behind her, using only a fraction of her strength so as not to make a sound. Up the stairs, one at a time, placing her feet carefully to avoid tipping off the inhabitants. She passed one closed door, then another, almost to the end of the hall, when —

“Late night, Harriet?”

Anissa spun around and saw her sister lying on her bed, gleeful grin lit by the screen of her phone. She felt her cheeks heat. Fuck this Walk of Shame bullshit. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

“Little bit, yeah,” Anissa said, and then turned away, willing Jennifer to find her Snapchat more interesting than her big sister.

“But, you had fun, right? It was a good date?” Jennifer said, sounding almost worried about her.

The thing is, Anissa really, really wanted to talk through what had happened tonight. So she stepped into Jennifer’s room, closed the door behind her, and turned on the lights.

“Hey!” Jennifer yelped, dropping her phone and burying her face in the pillow she’d been propped up on.

Anissa blinked until her eyes adjusted to the light, and then answered the original question. “Yeah, it was fun. We went back to her place, and it was, umm, a little awkward, at first? But then, it was good. Really good.”

“Eeew, TMI!” After a few moments of silence, Jennifer lifted her head. “So what happened?  Is Grace into some really kinky shit?”

“No!” Anissa said. “Well, maybe a little. She wanted to try some roleplay,” she said, licking her lips.

Anissa managed to look simultaneously fascinated and grossed-out. “Not, like, master-slave role-play, right?  ‘Cause I remember that paper you wrote about slave imagery in porn.”

“That was years ago,” Anissa protested.

“You argued with Mom about it over Thanksgiving dinner. It was memorable, even if I was still in middle school and didn’t know half the words the two of you were using.”

“Oh God, I am _so_ sorry we inflicted that on you,” Anissa said, remembering just how explicit that paper, and their argument, had been.

“It’s fine. It was more educational than that FLASH sex education program we get in school, or Mom’s super clinical anatomy lesson.” 

Anissa snickered at the memory of that exact mom talk.  Jennifer giggled, and then both of them lost it, Jennifer collapsed on the bed and Anissa against the wall, howling with laughter.

“Keep it down in there,” Dad bellowed from his bedroom next door. “Some of us are trying to get some sleep.”

“Sorry, Dad,” they both called out, out of breath from laughing.

“Jinx!” Jennifer said. “Buy me a Coke.”

Anissa nodded. It didn't matter that Anissa had super-powers. Her little sister always had, and always would, call jinx first. The familiarity gave Anissa the courage to say what she needed to say. “Grace wanted to try a superhero role-play. With me as Thunder.”

Jennifer’s eyes went wide. “Your girlfriend has a crush on Thunder?  That is so weird!”

“I know, right?” Anissa said, remembering how it felt for Grace to call her Thunder. She remembered holding her breath and picking Grace up, throwing her down onto the bed, the way Grace got off on it. Remembered feeling as if Grace might actually know all of her, want all of her, and how good that felt.

“So are you gonna tell her?” Jennifer asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe, once we get to know each other better.”

“Maybe for your six-month anniversary,” Jennifer suggested.

Six-month anniversary?  Jesus Christ. Maybe Grace really would expect something. “Hey Grace, I’ve been lying to you all along – happy anniversary?” Anissa said lightly.

“More like, ‘Hey Grace, I trust you more than anyone in the world. Happy Anniversary,’” Jennifer corrected her.

“You should write Hallmark cards,” Anissa said, hiding how much she wanted that, wanted someone she could trust with everything she was. “A very special line of special greetings, just for special people.”

“You are such a bitch,” Jennifer complained, slinging her pillow at Anissa’s head.

Rather than duck, Anissa instinctively held her breath. The pillow bounced off her, and she grinned. “Night, sis,” she said with a wink, opened the door, and walked out.

“Gimme back my pillow!” she heard from Jennifer’s room.

“Shouldn't have thrown it away if you wanted to keep it,” Anissa sing-songed before shutting her own bedroom door and going to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Wiccy.


End file.
